


Unpredictable

by girl8of0many8fandoms



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen, Sibyl (Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D)-centric, Spoilers for Episode s07e06: Adapt or Die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl8of0many8fandoms/pseuds/girl8of0many8fandoms
Summary: A oneshot centered around the Chronicom Sibyl. Spoilers for AOS s7Disclaimer: Sibyl is owned by Marvel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Unpredictable

Chronicoms could not feel emotions, but Sibyl felt something close to pride on her role as a Predictor. She "prided" herself on knowing exactly how everything was going to happen. Her role ensured that she knew what to do so everything was exactly right. 

But SHIELD infuriated her. No matter what she did, what plan she chose, that team always found a way to get back up and keep fighting. When the Hunters had tried to kill Wilfred Malick, SHIELD had fought them and won. When they tried to power up Helius, Melinda May and Elena Rodriguez had defeated their Hunter. SHIELD shot down Project Insight. There were an infinite amount of things that go wrong, yet SHIELD managed to get it right (That wasn't to say they were without casualties, but that's a story for a different time).

There was one person on that team that particularly annoyed her. 

Phillip J. Coulson. The man had died several times, and Sibyl thought that that'd make him not want to die. She had calculated the chances of him sacrificing himself. Though the numbers were a bit higher than normal, she was confident that Phillip would not die again. 

"Dying?" He had said, sauntering closer to her. "It's kind of my superpower." Sibyl's eyes widened as she realized what he was about to do. She made her escape into the River's End power supply and stayed there for awhile, seething.

Sibyl prided herself on knowing how everything would turn out. But with an unpredictable man like Coulson, she would have to become unpredictable herself.

**Author's Note:**

> word count: around 300
> 
> constructive criticism is welcome, as well as any form of validation
> 
> thank you for reading, and have a wonderful day!


End file.
